loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Shepard
"Got a problem? I'm just the guy to solve it...if someone needs to be punched." Jack Shepard is the 19 year old friend of Kenji. He attends the same college and shares some of his lessons with him. He is tall with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He dresses very casually with crumpled shirts and jeans. He carries quite a few scars and bruises from the various fights he has been in. Personality Jack is generally a carefree person. He will joke around and tease his friends. However, if someone is being abused he will go and defend them without much thought. He mostly acts without thinking but he has the strength to make things go his way. He doesn't usually get serious but on occasions he will. He stands up for Kenji whenever someone makes a joke about his issues and doesn't care what trouble he gets into. He gets into lots of trouble but deals with it and is always cheerful. He takes more complex subjects so he can get a good job and show everyone else that he is smarter than he seems. Even though he will laugh off any comments about what subjects he does, he does take them seriously and will get on with the work. He has a strong will and determination and will not give up on something once he started it. Because he takes care of his dad and his schoolwork, he has little free time but he tries his best to hang out with his friends. He does have a sentimental side and will cover his sadness with jokes and laughter, preferring to solve his problems himself evn if he resorts to brute force. He really only shares his problems with Kenji since they have been friends for a long time and he trusts him to take it seriously. He keeps up with what his friends like so he is always part of the conversation and always has a comment (usually sarcastic). When there is a break up in the group, he is usually the one who brings them back together along with Kenji. He is very carefree and thick skinned. He will stay the same through most things that happens to him or his friends. He has quite a strong sense of justice after seeing so much injustice in his time and will rush in to do what he sees as right. Past Jack was born into a very normal family who lived in an apartment block. His family wasn't that rich but they got by on basic things. He was fine until he was in his final school year before he entered college, when his mother left the family for a wealthy Italian man. His father started to fall into depression and developed a drinking problem which drained the little money they had left. Jack received some bullying when the rumors started at his school and he got into a lot of fights which was where he first met Kenji. Kenji stepped in and broke up most of the fights and tried to help Jack who was quite out of control. He became stronger and developed more self-control and when he entered college, he got himself a part-time job so he can keep what's left of his family alive. Kenji helps him if his money problems get really bad but Jack wants to do most of it himself as he is very independent. Jack wants to find his mother so he can talk to her but he knows his money has to go to helping his father and he needs to stay at college for now so he can get a good job. He aims to get into a high business position so he can be respected and prove that he isn't just some poor kid who relies on others. Category:Male Category:Non-RP Character Category:Characters